


Near Fatality

by Grace_Logan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Almost death, Mortality, Traffic, Trucks, don't run backwards into traffic idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: When Izaya is almost killed during a routine chase Shizuo is shocked into realising Izaya's mortality.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Kishitani Shinra, Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Near Fatality

Izaya backed onto the road jumping just out of reach of Shizuo’s newest stop sign, and smirked at him.

“Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan~ you missed me. You can do better than that.” He crowed.

Shizuo grit his teeth, stepped forward was and dragging the sign back into swinging position when his heart seized and jumped into his throat. A truck careened off its path, unbeknownst to Izaya as it speed straight for his back.

“Behind you!”

Izaya spun and froze up as the trucks horn blared, startling him.

It was too close.

Izaya’s hand slapped on the hood of the truck and he jumped, flipping over the windshield and landing on the roof of the trailer. The truck bucked underneath him with a resounding cry of crumpling metal as Shizuo caught it and stopped it in its tracks. On top of the truck, Izaya threw his arms out and caught himself just on the edge of slipping off.

Everything stopped moving. Izaya breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the sky, laughter bubbling up inside him.

“Hwaa! Hahaha, that was close. Shizu-chan are you still alive?” Izaya called, leaning off the side of the truck to catch a glimpse of him. He saw the top of Shizuo’s blonde hair and smiled.

“Yes,” He grumbled, climbing to the roof of the truck, “it’ll take more than some puny truck to kill me.”

Izaya laughed at him.

“You never know Shizu-chan, maybe one day when you’re all old and wrinkly I’ll test that theory.” Izaya was still smiling, adrenaline rushing throughout his body. He didn’t make a move to get to his feet, even as Shizuo stood beside him.

“Don’t or I will kill you flea.” Shizuo warned, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be doing right now?” Izaya smiled up at him but Shizuo didn’t even glance down in return. He let out a long puff of smoke instead and tapped the end of the stop sign on the truck. Shizuo found he was rather inclined to let Izaya run off scot free, that flash of heart stopping terror holding him back from attempting to end Izaya’s life.

“You want me to?”

Izaya hummed, delighted to have his monster’s attention. Though admittedly he could use Shizuo’s homicidal tendencies to burn off the restless energy he was now filled with. Buzzing under his skin, telling him to get moving.

“Where’s the fun when Shizu-chan doesn’t try to kill me?”

Shizuo sighed to himself, thought about it for a second and took a swing at Izaya with the sign. Izaya slipped under it and slid off the truck, laughing at him in his annoying high giggles. Shizuo growled for show, unable to feel his usual endless rage for Izaya’s existence and jumped off the truck. Izaya was already across the road and racing up the street. Shizuo readied the sign for flight. He stared at Izaya’s back as he ran, took aim and threw the sign like a javelin.

Izaya didn’t even need to try and dodge it. A trash can exploded as he ran past, the stop sign cleanly impaling it, ripping it from the ground and mangling it beyond repair. Shizuo wasn’t even trying to hit him. He was disappointed in his monster but not surprised as Shizuo once again, did not live up to his expectations. Stupid protozoan that he was.

Izaya disappeared into an alley and Shizuo made no effort to pursue him. He finished his cigarette, crushed it into the asphalt and walked away, hands shoved in his pockets and head down as he made his way towards Shinra’s apartment.

#

Shizuo didn’t enjoy breaking into people’s houses but he needed a place to go, a place to think and to talk. A place with familiar people, or a familiar person’s house. Walking from Izaya’s almost place of death to Izaya’s best friends house his mind couldn’t stop replaying the moment he saw the truck headed right for him. The moment Izaya froze from fear or shock or something else altogether, Shizuo couldn’t hope to know.

He flumped face down on Shinra’s couch and didn’t move a muscle. Not even when he heard Shinra’s voice enthusiastically worshiping Celty approaching from outside the apartment. He felt a passing pang for prematurely breaking Shinra’s door but it was quickly smothered by what he’d been feeling since Izaya’s almost death.

“Ah! Celty look, someone’s broken the door again. Look at it, the frame’s been ripped out, the handle is gone. Maybe Shizuo is here.”

Shizuo didn’t make a sound and he didn’t move. Shinra and Celty entered and he heard Shinra force the door back into its frame.

“Celty-chan could you please seal the door, I don’t want anyone to break in and peep on you in the shower… Oh there’s the door handle.”

Shizuo could imagine Celty’s reaction to that. Her shoulders would rise and her body would quiver either in disgust or discomfort he didn’t know but at the moment he didn’t care for Celty’s discomfort, because stupid Izaya was all he could think of right now. Stupid Izaya and the stupid look on his face when he saw how close the truck was. His stupid laughter after everything was over and how he had just about melted with relief.

“There’s our intruder,” Shinra announced cheerily, “Shizuo-kun, you can’t keep breaking my doors or I’ll have to have you pay for them. Being a doctor doesn’t pay so well that I can replace my doors every week.”

Shizuo didn’t respond. He heard Shinra tsk at his lack of reply as he walked in and dumped bags on his bench. The door handle slamming into the back of his head was enough to make him move though. Shinra smiled at him from the kitchen where he was busying himself tucking away his shopping.

“Stop breaking my doors, Celty’s safety is at stake here Shizuo! What if some pervert does get in try to take my beautiful Celty away from me!”

Shizuo ignores him and settles against the back of the couch, arms resting on top it and dropping his chin on them.

“How long do you think Izaya’s going to be around?”

Shinra stops what he’s doing and shrugs. “He’ll be around to torment us forever, why? Planning a murder and want to make it look natural?”

Shizuo sighs and looks out the window across the room.

“No. I just get the feeling that he won’t be around for long.”

Shinra laughs at him. “Please, Izaya will outlive us all, if only just to spite you. What brought this on?”

“We were fighting again today and a truck almost got him. It came out of nowhere and Izaya wasn’t expecting it and he froze up. If he had reacted even half a second slower he’d be dead or at the very least he’d be in hospital. Then he fuckin’ laughed afterwards like the maniac he is. It just gave me the feeling that the first one of us to die is gonna be him.”

#

_Shinra had laughed back then, laughed until he’d cried. Eventually the stark reminder of Izaya’s mortality had dulled but it had never disappeared and Shizuo was forever careful never to actually hit Izaya but here they were. Three years later. Watching Izaya’s casket be lowered into the ground._

_Everyone was surprisingly sad to see him go. He hadn’t changed for the better, or made amends even in death. He wasn’t their friend and he wasn’t their family, but he was a part of them, their lives and a part of what made their city home._

_And he was sorely missed._


End file.
